Five Nights at Rex's 6
"The old gang returned..." Five Nights at Rex's 6 is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. It takes place in 2018, after Five Nights at Rex's 3. This is one of 9 FNaR games. Description Jurassic Fright burned. 3 months later, someone opens Freakshow House of Fear, inspired by the previous would-be attraction. Old animatronics are found, still active... Animatronics Freakshow Bill Freakshow Bill is one of the antagonists in the game. He appeared earlier in Five Nights at Rex's: Sister Location, but he looks older. His body is broken in some places. He has a big claw instead of right hand (similar to Scrap Baby from FFPS). Animatronic's body is mostly in metal Funtime-like wires. He has green eyes with black, vertical line and sharp teeth. Freakshow Bill becomes active on Night 1. He starts from "Clown Creeps" room and travels trough all locations in the game in random order, to reach the office. Then, we must open Maintenance Panel and activate locks in the door or Freakshow Bill will jumpscare us. Ennardominus Ennardominus is one of the antagonists in the game. His look is same as in Five Nights at Rex's: Sister Location, where he appeared earlier, but he looks older. He becomes active on Night 3. He's starting in "Clown Creeps" room and he appear on all cameras in random order, to come to the office. Then, we must open Maintenance Panel and activate locks in the door or he will jumpscare us. Spinotrap Spinotrap is one of the antagonists in the game. His look is same as in Five Nights at Rex's 3, where he appeared earlier. He becomes active on Night 2. He's starting in "Dino Monsters" room and he appear on all cameras in random order, to come to the office. Then, we must open Maintenance Panel and activate locks in the door or Spinotrap will jumpscare us. Chimera Chimera is a new antagonist. He is an amalgamation of various animatronic, similar to Creation from The Joy of Creation. He is very tall, has four legs, two tails, two arms and three dinosaur heads, connected to the whole body by endoskeleton arms, which act as necks. Chimera becomes active on Night 4. He's starting in "Mutated Freaks" room and he appear on all cameras in random order, to come to the office. Then, we must open Maintenance Panel and activate locks in the door or he will jumpscare us. Mechanics Cameras As in previous games, the player must watch cameras to know where each animatronic is. Maintenance Panel With Maintenance Panel you will able to lock the doors, fix camera system and audio system. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Do you hear me? Good. I'm the owner of this attraction. It's not finished yet. So... you will be watching this place from 12 AM to 6 AM, just to be sure, that nothing will get stolen. My other employees were in some locations of that company named... Rex Entertainment, or something like that. It got a bad reputation over the past years and they went out of buisness. You know... Stories about haunted animatronics, dead people being found and stuff... As I said before, my employees found an animatronics in um... Bill's Pizza World. This one's really great. It has that cool giant claw, but it can't do anything, since it's inactive. It's white and stands in "Clown Creeps" section. Oh, one thing! You see, there's door in front of you with two windows. If something will endanger you, then open Maintenance Panel to lock the door and do other stuff. All of them can break up. On Maintenance Panel there's option "Fix" next to the others. Click it and then it will reboot. But nothing can danger you, right? Anyway, guard this place. Good night! This night is the easiest. Only Freakshow Bill is active. Night 2 "Hello? Hi! Night 2! Good! Nothing new tonight, only that we found another robot. It's from even older pizzeria. It's yellow-green and stands in "Dino Monsters" room. It can be identified by a sail on its back. That's all, goodbye!" This night is slightly more harder. Freakshow Bill and Spinotrap are active. Night 3 "Hello? Guess what! We found another vintage animatronic! We got another robot. It's mostly made of wires, which seem to be forming its body. Weird. It stands in "Dino Monsters" room. Remember, watch the building, so nobody can steal those. Good night!" This night is medium. Now Ennardominus becomes active. Night 4 "Hello? Uh... Congratulations! Night 4! Only 2 nights or so and you will end this week! We got another robot. It's really freaky. It stands in "Mutated Freaks" room. Good night! This night is hard. All animatronics are active. Night 5 "Hello? Hello? How's it going, dude? Everything alright? Good. You see-" This night is very hard. All animatronics are more aggressive. After passing that night, we get the first star to the menu. Night 6 This night is extremely hard. All animatronics are extremely aggressive. After finishing this night we will get second star to the menu. Night 7/Custom Night This night is extremely hard (depends on AI of animatronics set) and doesn't have a phone call too. To get 5 stars in Custom Night (which will also result in getting third star to the menu), we need to finish all 5 modes. Extras Animatronics The player can view here images showing animatronics' bodies with the info about them. Jumpscares Here the player can view all animatronics' jumpscares. What's next? In this overlap the player can read about the future of the FNAR franchise. The text tells us what will be next, what games will be realized etc. The inscription says: "There's coming Five Nights at Rex's: The Final Countdown and one movie, which will end the FNAR franchise sadly, but hey! It's not the end! I may create my versions of FNAF for example! Who knows? I will not be dead ;) Special Thanks to: Scott Cawthon for making Five Nights at Freddy's series FazbearFreak, Germnoobkin, Caelywobbles234 and the others for supporting my games and for motivate me, to make them! Thank You All! Copyright ⓒ 2017 Lord Bowser"Category:Games